The loss of two Cullens
by GeorgigeDude
Summary: Due to a series of unfortunate events, two Cullens are killed in some pretty weird circumstances. Jake/Nessie romance included. written just for a laugh
1. Bella's passing through

**A/n : - After I read _Sasha_ by_ KenoshaChick_, my dislike towards Edward and Bella grew somewhat (as right from the start of reading Twilight, I didn't like either of them, and that was last October/November), and so I decided to give into my anger with them, and simply right a fan fiction where they are _eliminated_, and hence how this story was born. **

**-If you don't want to read about Bella and Edward being killed, then I suggest you simply just don't read this fan fiction, and leave 'hateful messages' in reviews, but if you're interested and still don't want to read about them dying, then skip bits and you'll be fine.**

**-Reviewing makes me very happy, so if you scroll to the bottom, and click that significant button and type in a few words, then I'll be over the Moon - I'm serious; they can be any freaking words you like. Doesn't have to even be relevant to the story.**

**Thanks for letting me waste your time**

***GeorgigeDude***

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella POV

It was a wonderous February morning, and I could feel the light breeze floating through the open window in my room. Although I no longer needed to sleep, I was still lying on our bed, with Edward next to me, and we were staring into each other's eyes. I was perfectly content with the situation, and had no desire to end it at any point in my life. I had completely forgotten about the rest of the World while we were lying on our bed, and had forgotten that we had a whole family living inside of the house we were currently in, and also a new daughter. _Daughter._ That seemed like such an alien term to me – I never imagined that I would have a daughter, never mind when I was nineteen. Then again, I always thought that I'd grow up to be a woman, not stay at a nineteen year old vampire for the rest of my life. Odd.

"Mum, dad, get up! It's my first day of school!" We didn't really think that sending our daughter to school would be the best of ideas, considering her ridiculous growing rate, but we thought that it would be funny to watch the confused looks on parents as every time they saw her, she looked considerably older. "More to the point, if you don't get up, then I'll start bouncing on the bed." My daughter. That's the only description you could give her, given that she was nearly as stubborn as I was, and as Jacob put it, nearly as charming. I thoroughly disagreed with charming, but then Edward argued that he would not have married me if it were not for my charm. I then slapped him, and his arm very nearly fell off. It was quite an argument.

"Okay, okay. We're up." Edward said, mocking a yawn, which made our daughter giggle.

"Is Jacob coming with us?" I asked. Jacob had been there for just about every important event in our daughter's growing up, and it would surprise me if he was not there to celebrate her first day of school with us. It wouldn't be too soon before her last day of school came around either, but obviously we didn't say that too loudly, in case some of the parents thought we were on the mental side. No doubt we were, but what can you do?

"No, he's not coming. He's out patrolling with his friends today." Renesmee replied. It scared me to hear how grown up she was beginning to sound.

Nessie was going to be attending Rushcliffe elementary school, and so we therefore had bought her the appropriate uniform. Well, I mean Alice went out and bought her almost the entire of the girl's children section of Asda, because the school was non-uniform, like everywhere else. They did, however, have one rule regarding uniform. "Every child must have some manor of stupid hat on their person when they attend school, in order to keep up appearances." To say that it wasn't a daft rule was a lie, but it would make her schooling experience all the more fun – since she would only be there for about a year and a half.

When we got to her school, I wasn't surprised to see there were a lot of children floating around outside the school, and nervous looking parents with them. However, Edward, Nessie and I walked into the school, asked where the new children were meant to go, and we headed there. The people we asked were somewhat surprised at our ease, but little did they know that there'd be more weird behaviour coming from us in the next year. We are vampires, after all. "Okay. You can go now. See you later – bye!" Our daughter then skipped away at a natural human pace, and then turned around and smiled before she turned back around, and entered her new classroom.

"Would it sound ridiculous if I said 'Ahh, our daughter's growing up?" Edward asked. I looked over to Edward, and was yet again, stunned and taken breathless. Since the first day I met him, he had never failed to dazzle me, even though I was now a vampire. I guess that you could say he was 'talented' in many ways, both holy and unholy.

"It would sound ridiculous, but I wouldn't discredit you for it. Even Jacob is struggling to contend with her increasing age." I replied, and smiled at him. I always like to think that I in turn dazzle Edward, but I could never back that up with proof. He always seemed to be in control of himself when he saw me, but who knew? He was amazing at hiding his emotions.

"I very much doubt that he'll struggle for that long. After all, in a few short years she'll be a teenager, and God knows what'll happen after the teenage hormones kick in for those two. We'd best keep an eye out when that time comes." Edward laughed, and then looked slightly sad. Seeing his daughter grow up _that_ quickly can't be easy for him, and I knew exactly what he felt. All the same, I laughed and then we went back to our home.

We both agreed that while Nessie was at school, we would spend most of the time with the rest of our family, because they always provided entertainment. It always amused me to see Emmett's face when he challenged me to an arm wrestle, because I still hadn't lost all of my new born strength. I had not lost one of these arm wrestling matches since I was 'born', and the ever growing frustration emanating from Emmett was wonderful. What was unusual though, was that we were not greeted as soon as we came in – we always were when entering the Cullen household, and it was strange that we were not today. This probably meant that something was wrong.

We walked into the living room, and saw everyone gathered on the sofas. They were all staring at Alice, who was wearing one of her blank or vacant looks, which meant; vision. "What is it?"Edward asked, immediately seeing Alice's look.

"Alice had a vision." Thanks Jasper. We couldn't already guess that on our own.

"Thanks, genius. What's the vision about?" I asked. Trying to get answers from this family sometimes was like trying to get blood from a stone.

"Well, she saw you and Edward picking Nessie up from school, and then she saw Edward and Nessie coming back from school, without you." Jasper replied. _Okay..._I thought. Either something happens to me, or I just disappear. To be honest, I didn't think that anything could happen to me – I am a vampire, after all. "She then saw a herd of elephants, a random dude, and a chainsaw. Don't suppose that any of that seems relevant to you, does it?" Jasper added. _Damn right none of that seems relevant to me_, I thought again.

For the rest of that day, I was bewildered. Elephants, random dude, chainsaw. I could think of three possibilities: one, the random dude was harassing the elephants with the chainsaw. Two, the elephants were harassing the dude with the chainsaw. Three, the chainsaw was threatening the dude, whilst riding on the elephants. But, let's be honest, what sense does that make?

Later that day, we went to pick up our daughter from her first day of school, and weren't surprised to find her extremely bouncy and happy. By this point, I was morbidly curious as to what Alice's vision meant, and that I would find out very soon.

It all passed and, frustratingly, very uneventfully. We picked her up, brought her home, and listened to what she said about it, and then listened again as she told Jacob. Again, all of this passed uneventfully, and I was beginning to feel relaxed again.

The next day started off the same as the day before had. Renesmee got up, had some food, got dressed, jumped on our bed constantly until we made an effort to move, and then we dropped her off at school. Only did it occur to me that Edward and I were wearing the same clothes as we were in Alice's vision. This then made me feel stupidly nervous – I should have had nothing to worry about. As the day passed, Edward noticed how tense I had become, and 'confronted' me. "Bella, love, what's wrong?" he asked, in his musical voice.

"Alice's vision. We're wearing the same clothes as we were in her vision, and I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen. And no, I don't know what." I replied. He saw the look on my face, and was clearly amused. This would have been one of those blush moments.

"What are we going to do with you Bella? Had you forgotten that you are a fully fledged vampire now, and that you are stronger than the rest of us, and that also, I would protect you from any random dudes riding elephants with chainsaws?" He asked again. He was clearly getting enjoyment out of this, much to my annoyance. In response, I sighed and went and sat on his lap. He then put his arms around me, and we stayed holding each like that for nearly the whole day. The time then came when we had to go and pick Nessie up, so we hopped into his Volvo, and obviously, sped off.

We arrived about ten minutes early, due to Edward's insane driving, and so we got out and walked around for a bit. There was, all of a sudden, a massive _BOOM!,_ and a slight earth tremor. Then, there were some trumpeting noises, and we saw a herd of elephants come running down the road. At this point, there were people coming out of their houses, curious as to what the hell was going on, and then stood, shocked, as to what they could see. Edward and I could obviously not be hurt by the elephants, but, just to act human, we started to run away. I then remembered that I had left the keys and my phone in the car, and so I ran back, to get them out. The foot falls of the elephants sounded like they were getting closer, and it was then that one of the elephants actually _trod_ on the car, and started to walk on top of it. I was sat there, frozen, and couldn't move. It was then that out of the corner of my eye, I could see the guy from Alice's vision, but he was smoking. I just saw him drop his cigarette before I turned back again, and saw the elephant's foot come closer, and...


	2. Dealing with it

**Edward POV**

I thought that Bella was behind me. When I turned back, to laugh with her about the situation, I couldn t see her at first. Then, I saw that she had gone back go get something from the car, and that one of the elephants had trampled on the car. _Oh my God!_, I thought, hoping that Bella was okay. I ran to the side of road, and waited for the elephants to pass, then ran back to the car. It was a site that I hope to never see again.

My lovely, wonderful, beautiful Bella was sat there, mangled in the car. I obviously couldn t get her out on my own, because of the humans standing around, so I called for help. Soon, someone came out with a chainsaw, and started to cut through the metal of the car. The chainsaw then started to freak out, and the guy lost control of it. It started flying through the air, and tore and ripped up the remaining parts of Bella. _NOOO!_ I thought, and made a dash for it, hoping that somehow I could save her.

I knew that she would live on, because vampires have to be set on fire after they're torn apart, so she could still live. I started to pick her up, when there was a crackle, and a slight fizz. I looked down, and saw that a fire had started on the ground somewhere, and was now spreading to the car. This made me freeze, and almost automatically drop Bella back in the car. She was completely unconscious by this point, and didn't notice anything. The fire had started to spread very quickly by this point, and was nearly consuming Bella.

I could find no safe way of saving her now, but just as I was about to try, I was pulled aside by someone else. A fireman. I knew then that she would not live, because I couldn't use any vampire power to save her with the fireman _and_ the rest of the humans watching, so I said goodbye to my lovely Bella, and realised that I had to go and tell our daughter.

Nessie was distraught, obviously. So was I, but I just couldn t come to terms with it yet. I asked the ambulance guys and the fire brigade if we could come with them to wherever Bella was going, and they said yes. We then went with them to the hospital, and left her to Carlisle and his team, to make her look presentable again, ready for the funeral which we would have to start planning.

*

The family was in a state of disrepair. Nessie had lost her sense of happiness, along with Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were sat quietly, holding each other, and Jasper was radiating some manor of calm over Alice. Carlisle had explained to everyone what happened to Bella, and confirmed her death. Nessie and I were the most affected, obviously, and so at one point she came over and sat on my lap, and we hugged for quite some time.

The thought of never seeing our Bella was not a good one, and would take some time getting used to, and getting over. It was odd, because in that time, I swear that I saw Nessie grow up by about three years. I queried Carlisle about this when everyone slowly dispersed, and he agreed with my concern.

"I think we had best run some tests on her, to make sure that the growth process has not sped up." He said, and went off to prepare his equipment.

Ten minutes later, we were all set up, and Carlisle was doing whatever relevant to work out if Nessie was getting older, quicker.

"Well, according to my results, the upset and stress of Bella's... casualty, Nessie's growth rate has sped up by three years, as you predicted, Edward." Carlisle stated. There were looks of worry going around the family now, and Nessie looked somewhat distressed by this news. Apparently, I would have to be keeping an eye out a lot sooner than expected.

By this point in her life, Nessie was technically only two years old, but she was actually verging on the point of six. If she was going to be growing up three years faster than she normally would, so that would mean that next week she would be...nine, then the week after that she would be twelve, then fifteen, and then fully grown. In less than a month, my daughter would be all grown up. That s not something that I had to be hearing that day.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/n : I'm sorry that this chapter is short, but I promise that it is the shortest in the whole story.**

**- I just thought that I'd mention that I wrote this story while in a caravan in Norfolk, and my mum was in there as well, and she doesn't really know about , so our conversation went something like...  
"So, what are you writing there?" Mum  
"It's a Twilight fan fiction - for a website." Me  
"Oh, alright. That sounds interesting. Will I be able to read it, or is it...private?" Mum  
"I don't know yet. It's just a load of rubbish anyway - kind of spontaneous."**

**Let me point out at this point that I was writing part two of the story at the time, which has a lemon in it, so I was kind of freaking out. I guess it was a 'You had to be there' moment. Was funny.**

***GeorgigeDude***


	3. Nessie and Jake

**A/B/n (a brief note) : -The romance begins, and also, this is a safe chapter - there's no vampire killing involved; it's just an inbetweener.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Edward POV

It was the week after Bella had died, and Nessie was predictably nine years old. The prospect of her becoming a teenager in less than two weeks was no short of confusing and distressing, and downright annoying. _Either God hates me_, I thought, _or I m doomed to live an annoying life for the rest of eternity._

I was sat at my piano, playing nothing in particular, when I heard some low groans coming from the living room. Alice was having another vision, and Emmett was groaning. "I really can't bear to have any more surprises this month, Alice," He said, slightly exasperated.

"Well, I'm sorry then Em, but there's some more randomness coming our way. I saw a tornado, dog, and explosion, and I'm not going to bother asking if any of it is relevant to anyone," Alice sighed, and looked at everyone in turn. Nessie then came into the room, and looked sad. She must have heard what Alice said, and realised that something else was going to happen soon, what with our luck. I then noticed that she looked older, again, by a few years.

"Nessie, have you grown?" I asked her.

"Actually, I have. Any clues as to how old I am now?" She asked back. I shrugged, and asked Carlisle. He got his age-testing thing out, and that confirmed that she was now thirteen. It had been no more than three days since her last growth spurt, and that was four days earlier than expected. Not good. It appeared that Nessie had grown much sooner than anticipated. By my guess, she'd be fully grown by the weekend. That left another four days until my, not so long ago, little girl would be a fully grown, seventeen year old vampire/human. That s not something that you hear everyday.

The next day, I could tell that Bella's death had seemed to become less of a constant burden, and that we were starting to lighten up again. Of course, we were all depressed to the limit inside, but it would no good to stay like that forever and ever.

We had decided to stop sending Nessie to school, because it'd be natural after a mother's death, and also because she had grown up by 8 years, considering that she was now fourteen.

I turned the telly on in the morning, and checked the weather. It seemed that everyone on the news was quite worked up about something; we just didn t know what. "Good morning America. We have recently been informed that a tornado will be hitting Washington D.C soon, particularly the small town of Forks, and we advise people to start packing and getting out of there as soon as possible. We understand that this is very late notice, and are sorry for the great inconvenience. In other news..." That would explain the tornado in Alice s vision, then.

"I suppose that we had better start packing then, had we not?" Alice declared. I looked over to her, and could tell that she was somewhat worried. _I'll be on the lookout for visions about the whereabouts of the tornado, is the answer to your inevitable question,_ she thought to me in her head. I nodded, and turned around again to watch the rest of the news.

Nessie came into the living room then, after her nights sleep, and she seemed to look older, again. I had presumed that today she would be fourteen, because she should have grown a year every day this week, but it seemed that she had outgrown herself yet again, and it was then that Carlisle came in with his age-tester thing, and looked slightly bereaved when he looked up again.

"I'm afraid to say, that Nessie is now fully grown." I was unsure about whether to feel upset or to just let it lie. Because she had grown by twelve years in the past few weeks, I was not entirely surprised, but I felt it a shame to have lost my daughter's childhood so quickly, but I was sure that we would feel closer, now that she was my human age. Jacob'd be thrilled, anyway.

"Jacob phoned up about ten minutes ago, and said that he d be coming round, if that's okay with you?" Nessie asked. I could find no possible reason to say that he couldn t come around, and I knew that pretty soon that the two of them would be an inseparable item; something else that I really didn't have to be dealing with at the moment. "Yes, love, he can come here," I replied, and watched her run to the front door, waiting for his arrival. This reminded me of the days when I would have given anything to see Bella, and it also reminded me of how I was constantly feeling now.

In no less than fifteen seconds, there was a knock at the door, and a short squeal from my daughter. I chuckled, and went to peer around the door, to check that nothing that untoward happened. Nessie appeared to have jumped straight into Jacob's arms, and in return, a huge grin automatically plastered across Jake's face. It made a nice change from the unhappy looking Jacob that I had seen for the past few days, because of Bella. I sometimes forgot that they were best friends. "I can't keep up with your growth spurts, you know. How old are you now?" he asked, still grinning.

"I am now seventeen - fully grown, you ll be happy to know," she enthusiastically replied, and then a confused look suddenly crossed her face. "Hey, Jake? What are the laws of imprinting?" she asked, quite seriously. Jacob then looked slightly confused, but replied easily enough.

"Well, the werewolf imprints on a girl, you'd hope," - Nessie laughed - "and a powerful force then binds them together for the rest of time. As the two grow up, they become closer and closer, and..." he said, not knowing how to finish.

"And they end up getting married, and having three werewolf children?" she asked, and laughed again, along with Jacob.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned, wearing another slightly confused expression.

"Oh, because I was wondering why I had the sudden urge to do this..." she replied, and kissed him. He eagerly responded, and I found myself watching my daughter happily snogging my wife s best friend; not something that would have pleased me to keep watching for too long, though I was happy that my daughter would have someone like Jacob to spend the rest of her life with.

I let them have their privacy, and walked away back to the living room. At some point I would have to give Nessie the talk, and that was something that I'm sure would bring untold awkwardness between us, and something that no parent looks forward to doing.


	4. Edward's passing

**(VAMPIRE KILLING! TURN AWAY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! Later on in the chapter though, so read the first few bits - more inbetweenies.)**

It appeared that in fact, I had no time to give Nessie the talk , because that evening, they...well, you know. She came down that morning, holding hands with her new boyfriend, and looked blissfully happy - the usual look after one's first time. My brain, however, was feeling deeply confused by this point. My nearly three year old daughter had just lost her virginity, because she was actually seventeen. She was at least meant to be six or seven before she was fully grown not bloody four, for god's sake.

"Morning dad," she greeted me, still looking ridiculously happy.

"Morning sweetheart," I replied. She then realised that I knew what had happened last night, and straightened up, letting go of Jacob's hand.

"I err...we...you..." she stuttered. I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's perfectly fine. I can hardly tell you not to, if your mum and I were in the exact same situation a while ago." I tried to control my sadness, and in return, placed a smirk on my face. She did the same thing, and grabbed hold of Jacob s hand again. I could tell that last night would happen quite a lot, from what I gathered in Jacob's thoughts. It didn't help that he was playing back what had happened in his mind, and he must have seen me flinch.

"Sorry, Edward. I ll try and control them," Jacob said. Again, I laughed, and he joined in, leaving Nessie confused.

"Doesn t matter, Nessie. Besides, if you re going to be...doing that often, you'll need a place of your own, right?" I asked. Looks of astonishment passed over both of them, and then some manor of guilt.

"Right. We had best start saving up. Were we...loud then?" Nessie almost muttered. I nodded, and her face went a shade of pink just like Bella's.

"No need for that. Esme would love to have another house to decorate, and if you don't mind, she'd love to find you one?" They looked almost relieved that they wouldn't have to be spending any money on a house, and I laughed again. I should have been feeling hostile, because Jacob was effectively stealing my daughter away from me, but I could feel nothing but happiness, and a slight element of déjà vu. "Go and get your breakfast, and I'll go and talk to Esme." She practically skipped off, and I watched Jacob follow, like a happy, trailing puppy.

"Esme?" I said. No need for shouting, of course, because within seconds, she was in front of me.

"What can I help you with, dear?" she asked, pleasantly.

"Nessie and Jacob have agreed to let you find and decorate a house for them. It ll be almost necessary to find one as soon as possible, if you can?" I asked. I was positive that the whole family didn t have to be listening in on Jake and Nessie experiencing their adulthood. Esme's whole face lit up then with excitement, and as she ran away, I heard her think _I've already got my mind on a place, so I need to hurry now and get it_. I don't know how she managed it, but she somehow could persuade the housing market to do whatever she wanted for her; quite remarkable.

Because of all the new things going on, I had completely forgotten about Alice's vision: tornado, dog, and explosion. I was still struggling to think of any relevance with the last two, but we knew that there was a tornado coming our way. I only remembered all of this when I heard Alice think _EDWARD!_ It took me by so much surprise that I almost fell over. I raced up the stairs, and went into her bedroom. "

What can I do for you, Alice?" I asked.  
"Well, for a start, you could put some kind of restraining order on your daughter. She managed to forget that there is a houseful of vampires here, who only a few weeks ago thought she was a harmless five year old, and that what they were doing was rather...awkward to the ears." I couldn't think of how to respond, so I just grinned.

"Also, I had another vision. The tornado will not affect our house, but it will be coming pretty close. We need to all go out hunting today, and then stay inside for the next few days, so we don t get caught up in it." We all knew well enough that a tornado would not kill us, but it would raise suspicion with the outside world if one of us got caught in the tornado...and lived to tell the tale. It didn't help that we had no idea when the tornado would hit, so it'd help if we just remained unseen.

"Thanks Alice. And, don t worry about the noise any more; Esme's buying them a house and decorating it, so they should be out soon - well, the noise will be gone soon, anyway. Can you put up with at least one more?" I asked, and really couldn't help laughing. I hadn't noticed Jasper until that point, but he started laughing with me. He clearly wasn t that affected by their actions last night.

"Okay. No doubt that I'll have a vision anyway, so Jasper and I will know when to leave for a while." _How can you be so laid back by it? I was planning all sorts of fun, child things for us to do together, and now she's all grown up, and enjoying adult activities. I don t understand how you haven't tried to slow them down._

"Honestly Alice, it was inevitable, was it not? And I can hardly put a stop to it but I know what you mean. I'd have liked some time with her." I replied to her unspoken question. She nodded, and went and sat with Jasper. I left them in peace, and decided that I should go hunting now; to take Alice's advice.

I went more into Forks, into one of my favourite hunting spots in Forks, and paid attention to any scents that came my way. I soon found something that smelled appealing, and raced towards it. It was a gazelle, and it was stood stock still. I took advantage of the moment, and leaped at it. It stood absoloutely no chance of getting away and I was soon latched onto it; my grip automatically crushing most of its bones. I bit into its neck, and started sucking.

Once I was finished with it, I went to find something else which would help quench my thirst, like the poor gazelle. I then heard a deep rumbling sound, and what felt like a slight Earth tremor. I looked up to the sky, and saw that it had very quickly gone grey, and there was a whirlpool formation somewhere quite near, to the west of the forest. _Tornado,_ I thought. My curious instinct took over, and I ran over nearer to where it was, to make sure.

My theory was confirmed. It was one beast of a tornado, and it was quickly destroying everything that came in its path. I had forgotten that quite heavy rain came with tornados, and it then started bucketing down rain. However, I still did not move. The tornado was advancing very quickly towards where I stood, and I was completely fascinated by it. When it was about 800 yards from where I was, it got extremely windy, and I started to move from it. It had got nearer to me than I thought, and I found myself thrown straight into the air, and caught up in the eye of the tornado. It was a very weird experience being thrown in circles through the air, at an incredibly fast speed.

For some reason which I didn't know, it then threw me out of the tornado, and I landed with a resound THUD, which added to the now constant tremors. I felt reasonably immobilised after it had thrown me out, and so I just stayed on the ground for a while.

After I felt slightly more energised, I got up and went back into the forest. I had just enough strength to run, at vampire speed, back towards my house, and overtake the tornado. I could still hear it, and feel it, but I didn t really want to be able to see it again. From somewhere behind me, there was a growling, and the sound of fast approaching footsteps. I turned around, just in time to see a huge dog come sprinting towards me, and nearly run straight into me. On second glance, I actually saw that it was a werewolf, which confused me. It was huge, just like the rest of them, and it was a kind of butterscotch colour, with quite long, bushy hair. This was definitely a new werewolf, but I couldn t understand why it would want to attack me. "Who are you?" I asked.

_I am Henry. I take it that you are a Cullen?_ he replied in his head.

"I am Edward Cullen, yes. Are you a new member of the pack?" his face looked slightly confused by my question, but it was hard to tell, because of his wolf features.

_I don't know which pack you are talking about. I moved here from California a few days ago, and then yesterday, I transformed into this after getting extremely angry. All I understand is that I am a werewolf, obviously, and that my instincts told me to kill you._ Flattering, I thought, but completely understandable. How he came to be a werewolf though, I wasn t that sure. _Anyway. I saw that you got sucked up into that tornado, and I was hoping that your strengths have been sapped, so that I can kill you._ Quite the charmer this boy.

Without any mental warning, he lunged at me, and tore off my left arm. Ow, I thought. Then, I heard another few pairs of fast approaching feet, and I looked to the forest to see four more wolves coming out of the forest. _I forgot to mention that I have four brothers_. He then seemed to evilly grin at me, and I was then hit by an incredibly strong force, and was thrown to the floor.

These five werewolves started to tear me apart, and I could do nothing to stop them, because I had lost my legs and my arm. I then heard a car draw up a few feet away, and saw a girl inside it. _Introducing our sister, Cullen. She knows what we are, and she probably understands, so don't even think that you re going to be saved now_. I saw the look on the girl's face, and it seemed one of pride; not at all of bewilderment or anger, which I would have expected. Maybe she was a werewolf too, like Leah.

In a matter of minutes I was in incredible pain, and I saw my body parts strewn all around me. It was then that I heard the tornado coming close, and an eerie sense of unease crept through my head.

All five werewolves then morphed back into humans, and I saw them sneer down at my broken body. I presumed that it was Henry that spoke then: "Our work here is done, Cullen. We found out from old wolf legends that the vampire has to be set on fire though, so we have one more thing to do." He then went over the car, along with the rest of them, and they started tampering with the underside of the bonnet. He then produced a box of matches, and lit one, and dropped it. There was an almost immediate reaction, and a slight boom. He then must have put another match in the petrol tank, waved to me, and then ran off, leaving behind the now on fire car, and me.


	5. Nessie and Jake finality

**A/n : I have decided that at the start of every chapter, I'll give you all a random fact, joke or just a piece of information which I think you should all know. Or maybe a song to listen to - either way, there'll be a message at the top from now on - on all of my stories.**

**Which brings me to my next point, which is...this is the end of this story! I'm publishing it as a finished story, and then I'll post another chapter at some point, putting up the link to part two, and maybe give you a sneak preview...?  
Who knows. Anyway...READ AND REVIEW, PEOPLE OF FAN FICTION!**

***GeorgigeDude***

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Nessie POV**

In three short years, I had gone from just a baby, to a fully grown, seventeen year old vampire, with the best boyfriend in the World, and an extremely supportive family; though I felt that I may have surprised them a bit the previous night. I was quite a big topic of discussion the next morning when I went into the kitchen with Jake. "How could you not bloody hear them? Edward and Bella's little Nessie all grown up and producing noises that we thought only Rosalie and Emmett could come up with." That must have been Alice. I wasn't actually in the kitchen at this point, because I wanted to listen to what they said about me first from the safe confines of the living room.

I'll hand it to the kid - one day, she'll probably give me and Rose a run for our money. Though we are somewhat more...adventurous with our methods," Emmett s booming laughter then filled the whole house, and I looked over to Jacob. He was listening with, what could only be amusement, and some pride. He saw me looking, and returned a grin. I grinned back, and said "I think we had best probably go and talk to them now. What do you think?" he nodded, and we linked hands again.

"Morning all. Nice to hear the speculation." I began. Everyone in the kitchen looked awkward apart from Emmett, which I should have expected.

"There's our star of the night. High five girl!" he raised his hand, and I hit it with as much force as I said. We both then started laughing, and I could tell that the rest of the Cullens were slightly stunned by my entrance.

"Nessie, dear. Could we have a word?" Rose asked, and Alice nodded, to say that she would also like to talk to me.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, and walked into the living room with them. Before I left, I could just see Emmett approach Jacob, and give him a knuckle punch. Jacob's face lit up with a grin again, and so did Emmett's. "So, dude, how was your first time?..." I laughed again, glad that I wouldn't have to listen to their conversation. I couldn't imagine Jasper getting involved, but I was surprised to hear him getting involved with their conversation as well. "Hey, Em, that s not fair. Alice and I..."

"Now, Nessie. Alice and I only wanted to talk about your safety, and to make sure that you know what you're doing." Oh no. They were going to give me the talk; I had presumed that my dad would give me the talk, but he clearly was not bothered, since we had already experienced our first time, and we knew how to be careful.

"I appreciate your concern, guys, but we know exactly what we're doing. We're being completely safe until we want otherwise, and I am terribly sorry that you had to listen to it yesterday," I replied, and I could see some manor of relief on their faces, but I could tell that Alice wasn't completely reassured. "Alice, you re just going to have to believe me. I could give you proof that we're..."

"No! That's fine. I believe you." She blurted out, clearly understanding that I could show her if she didn't believe me. "Anyway, now that you're all grown up, we can take you shopping loads more! That is, if you don t mind?" It was nice of Alice to check, because she knew that Mum never much liked shopping, but I was different.

"I would love to! When do we go?" I replied enthusiastically. Alice and Rose's faces lit up, and I was glad that the subject had now lightened up remarkably.

"Well, we're going to need to buy some stuff for your new house, and then obviously, you'll need some new clothing, and we might as well get a head start on Christmas and birthday presents, and then of course you must want to give Jacob a gift..." Shopping with Alice was obviously going to be hard work. I looked over to Rose, and she gave me a sympathetic look that said _It's not that bad...all the time_, I laughed, and so did Rose. Alice couldn t tell what we were laughing at, but joined in anyway.

We then went back into the kitchen, and were joined by all three boys laughing at something else. They noticed our presence, and they came over to greet the relevant female. Then, as if rehearsed, each boy picked up their girl, kissed her passionately, and put her back on the floor again. They all started laughing again, and Alice, Rose and I just stood there, slightly bemused.

"Let us in on the joke then, lads," Rose said.

"We wanted to see how easily we could swoop you off your feet, and it turns out, pretty damn easy," replied Emmett, and Rose playfully slapped him. _Immature boys_, I thought to myself, and grabbed a bread roll off the table, and tucked in.

"Where's dad, you lot?" I asked them, and everyone shrugged.

"He must have gone out hunting before the tornado, which reminds me, we need to stock up before it does hit, just to be prepared. And don't worry; it won't be striking near us, but it's best to be safe," Alice replied, and then gasped.

"What is it, Alice? What do you see?" Jasper asked, quite serious now.

"Edward...forest...tornado...wolves...oh!" She replied, and then an extremely sad look passed her face. "I'm sorry, Nessie. Jazz, Em, you need to come with me," she said, and left without another word.

"Wait! What do you...? Where...?" I stumbled, and nearly ran after them, but Rose stopped me.

"Whenever Alice doesn't tell you to go with her, it's usually a good idea to obey her. I'll phone Emmett in a few minutes, and ask what's going on, okay sweety?" Rose asked, and I nodded. She then picked up her phone, and dialled a number. "Hey, Esme? Alice said that we had best stay home until the tornado..." I walked away, not really caring what else she said.

"Jake, what do you think has happened?" I asked him as I climbed onto his lap, and put his arms around me.

"I don't know, honey, but we'll make it through whatever it is, right?" he replied, and kissed my forehead. I was glad that I had him to confide in and talk to, because I couldn t face anything bad happening to my dad as well as my mum on my own. He was my soul mate, and I was glad that I would have him forever.

Rosalie came in a few minutes later, and gave me the phone without explaining anything. It looked like she had been dry crying and that was nothing good. "Nessie, dear? I'm sorry to tell you, but your father has been killed by a rebel gathering of werewolves. It would not be a good idea for you to see him, but we will have a proper burial for him, next to where we put Bella. Are you okay love?" I had stopped breathing, and Alice must have thought I had passed out.

"I'm, erm, here still. Thank you for telling me Alice. I'll..." I burst out crying out at that point, and could only just hear Alice.

"Ahhh, sweety! I'll be home as soon as possible, and remember that we're all here for you. See you in a bit," she said, sounding very upset herself. I hung up the phone, and gave the phone back to Rose. "Oh, Rose!" I said and flung my arms around her stomach, and she hugged me back. We stood there, hugging and crying for a while, when I remembered Jake was there. "J...j...Jake? Dad's d...d..." I stuttered, but he came over and hugged me as well, and I automatically started feeling better.

"I heard honey. I'm so, so sorry," he whispered, and hugged me tighter. Rose then went out of the room, to give us some time together, and I felt Jake pick me up, and sit down on the couch while still hugging me. I was thankful that I still had the ability to cry, and so I spent the next few minutes crying mournfully into his shirt, while he patted my hair, and comforted me.

When my mother died, I tried to control my emotions, mostly because there was no one who I felt comfortable crying into, but the combined deaths of both of my parents was just too much, and so I spent quite a considerable amount of time crying. It was two days after dad's death, and we had had our little funeral, and buried his body next to my mum's, because it would have been wrong not to.

Jacob had been there with me through it all, and this had only made us stronger as a couple. Esme had bought us a house and had decorated it to our tastes, and now we had comfortably moved in. It was mostly white, green and blue, so we could have a constant feel of spring but there were other bits of colour; in the pictures, furniture and collectables.

Of course, Jacob had told the pack - well, he more thought about it - of mine and his strong relationship, and they also learnt of my dad's death, and wondered how there could be a pack of wolves in Forks without them knowing about it. They were currently trying to find this pack of wolves by following the trails, and when they did, they would tell them about the life of the werewolves.

The rest of the Cullen family were slowly recovering from the losses of my parents, and life was slowly recovering. Without the help of each other, I very much doubt that we would have made it through, but we managed.

Jacob and I had been together for what must have been nearly two weeks, but it felt like two years. We had become almost inseparable, and because of our new house, my family didn t have to deal with all the 'noises' Jacob and I emitted some nights. Of course, Emmett had given Jacob suggestions every now and then as to what we could do differently, and so I found my knowledge of such things growing quite rapidly. We had spoken to Carlisle about whether or not I could get pregnant, and he said that it may be possible. He also said that if I were to get pregnant, then he wouldn 't know what it would be like - it would be part werewolf, part human and part vampire after all - what the shape shifting scenario would be, and how many pairs of chromosomes it would have, as a result of the human/vampire/werewolf business. Jake and I agreed that we would just let whatever happen _happen_.

It was then, on a chilly March night that I felt something weird going on in my chest. It felt like something was hammering against the inside of my body, and so I went and got one of my _pregnancy test kits_, and found that I was confirmed. I nearly fainted with shock, but then felt sudden elation, and ran around the house, trying to find Jake. "Jake! Jake! Jake! Jake!" I shouted, and noticed the huge amount of excitement in my voice.

"Nessie! Nessie! Nessie! Nessie!" he replied, and ran up to me.

"I'm...I'm..." I was out of breath from running around. "I'm pregnant!" I almost shouted, and he looked as shocked as I felt. Then, seeing the happiness on my face, he broke out into a huge grin, and hugged me.

"In that case then..." - he bent down on one knee, and produced a small blue box from his pocket - "Renesmee Cullen; will you do the honour of becoming my wife?" he opened the lid on the box, and inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. This knocked the remaining breath out of me, and I felt utterly speechless, but I still managed: "Yes!" he slipped the ring onto my finger, and kissed me.

In three short years, I had gone from a baby to a fully grown, seventeen year old vampire, with the best fiancée in the World, a house of my own and a baby on the way. Could things get any better? They definitely couldn't.


End file.
